comment virer un pope qu'on ne veut pas
by Milantares
Summary: Athéna décide d'un mauvais chevalier d'or pour la place de pope, les autres ne sont pas d'accord.


_Nouvelle histoire, juste un one shot._

_Disclamer: persos toujours pas à moi, mais je m'amuse comme une folle avec._

_Warning: toute personne homophobe est prier de passer son chemin._

_Bonne lecture._

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, (ben quoi, la Grèce c'est super loin), un endroit tout en pierre, avec je ne sais combien de marche, (quoi que pour savoir le nombre exact de marche, suffit de demander à Seyia et à ses potes). Un tyr..., heu pardon un grand pope nommé Death Mask dirige tout ce petit monde d'une main de fer, oups, je voulais dire avec un raffinement extrême et une gentillesse à toute épreuve...

Parle pour la poiscaille turquoise dit un scorpion d'or.

C'est sur, renchérit son homologue du lion.

Avec nous, ça serait plutôt la main de fer, et pas dans un gant de velours, confirme Aldébaran, gardien de la 2eme maison.

Je me demande, si Saga en mode schizo c'était pas mieux, dit le réfléchi et sage Shaka, chevalier d'or de la vierge.

Au moins, avec lui, on savait à quoi s'en tenir. Dit Aioros, frère ainé de Lia. (Pour mémoire, ce dernier fut tué sur ordre de Saga gris, car il avait évité à la cruche aux cheveux mauve de se faire poignarder par le dit gris.)

Ha, ben ça fait plaisir, pour une fois qu'on me dit ça, je sens que je vais fêter ça moi. Dit le fameux Saga, qui était passé en mode gris.

Depuis que Saga sortait secrètement, (enfin, selon lui), avec le petit bélier du premier, on pouvait voir de temps en temps le gris qui était de sortie, mais la différence avec sa prise de pouvoir précédente, c'est que Loki (ce nom est la seule exigence de ce drôle de phénomène), est devenu gueulard, fêtard, aimant bien manger, pour résumer, il fout la paix, et tout le petit monde de la chevalerie est bien content.

Leur seul problème, était le rital aux cheveux bleus électriques, et qui gérait sa fonction encore plus mal que ce cher Loki. Mais que foutait l'autre cruche de première? Pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien?

L'autre cruche, parlons en, cette dernière, et ses 4 chevaliers divins, (Ikki ne comptant pas, il était toujours on ne sais où), tous 5 avaient un dilemme, savoir où partir en vacances, et oui le choix était dur entre la Nouvelle Calédonie et Mayotte.

Pour en revenir à nos chevaliers d'or, -qui faut bien le dire, sont dans une situation des plus atroces, et oui autant-, comme dirait ce cher Milo (mais que fait ce très cher Camus, pourquoi ne le fait il pas taire), autant un schizo ça va, mais un psychopathe plus barge que la moyenne et doté de cosmos bonjour les dégâts.

En cette fin de journée de septembre, où le soleil tapait encore bien sur les têtes, et certaines mauvaises langues diront, encore plus sur celle du psychopathe en chef et de son amant, les 11 ors (ben oui, faut enlever le crabe et le poisson, qui font une vidéo explicative sur la reproduction des fonds marins, mais il faut ajouter Kanon second chevalier d'or des gémeaux), donc les onze représentants de la plus haute caste de la chevalerie d'Athéna, se retrouvent pour une réunion de la plus haute importance chez l'ex vieux maitre, ancien champignon violet de son état, heu pardon, chez Dokho chevalier d'or de la balance vieux de plus de 2 siècles, à dire vrai il approche des 300 ans.

Lorsque tous les chevaliers arrivent, le propriétaire des lieux se lève, et dit:

Il faut absolument faire quelque choses, et surtout ne pas attendre d'aide de ce qui nous sert de déesse.

C'est exact, mais quoi faire? On ne peut pas le tuer, il est le grand pope, de par le choix d'Athéna, nous ne pouvons le faire disparaître de quelle manière que ce soit, mais cela serait encore pire si on avouait les faits, ce serait notre parole contre la sienne. Expliqua Camus, chevalier du verseau et compagnon du sublime chevalier d'or du scorpion.

Camus a raison, mais je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre, et pourtant j'ai bien réfléchi aux solutions auxquelles nous pouvions avoir recours. Enchaina le fière Shura, chevalier du capricorne.

La plus simple des solution, dit pensivement Mü du bélier, serait de le pousser à la démission. Si on arrive à nos fins, nous pourrons choisir ensemble le nouveau pope, c'est une vieille loi du sanctuaire.

Ce qui veut dire que si on arrive à le dégager de son trône, et que si tous les chevaliers d'ors sont d'accord sur un chevalier pour reprendre la charge de grand pope, ça serait plus que parfait.

Exact Aiolia, répondit le chevalier d'or aux longs cheveux mauves et gardien de le première maison.

La bonne question à se poser, est comme faire pour que l'autre monstre sanguinaire démissionne de son poste, dit le frère ainé de Lia.

C'est simple, dit Aldébaran, on pourrait utiliser les compétences de notre manipulateur en chef des dieux, je parle de Kanon.

Effectivement, cela serait une excellente idée, et je le ferais. Dit le dénommé Kanon. Simplement avez vous des préférences pour mener ce projet à terme?

Oui, reprit le chevalier de la 7eme maison, comme disait Camus tout à l'heure, pas de meurtre, et tous ce qui est effusions de sang, pas de rapport à notre déesse.

Je crois que j'ai une idée, je vous laisse.

Messieurs, à bientôt, et surtout si vous pouvez aider Kanon faites le, dit Dokho.

Tous ce petit monde sortit du temple du chevalier pèse personne et vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

Pendant ce temps-là, le second gémeaux alla aux enfers, - un traité de paix entre les différents sanctuaire avait été signés-, et il se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne, frappa à la dite porte, Gordon vint lui ouvrir et le fit entrer, et l'emmena près du juge blond.

En le voyant, le dit juge se leva et vint l'embrasser tendrement, -et oui ces deux là sortaient ensemble, mais peu de personnes étaient au courant-, après la fin de ce doux baisser, Rhada demanda:

Que t'arrive t il mon cœur?

Ben voilà, j'aurais un service à te demander, et je ne veux pas que tu crois que je me sers de toi. Dit Kanon, le rouge lui empourprant les joues.

Dis moi, je c'est que tu n'ai plus le même qu'avant, et que jamais tu ne te servirais de moi.

Comme tu sais l'autre imbécile qui nous sert de déesse, a nommé grand pope ce psychopathe de DM, et voilà, lui n'a pas changé, et on veut le faire dégager et le seul moyen qu'on est trouvé avec les potes c'est de le faire démissionner. Mais le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas trop comment faire, ils m'ont dit que j'étais celui qui avait le plus de change de réussir, et j'ai une super idée, mais il me faut de l'aide et de certains spectres et de mes collègues chevaliers d'or.

Quelle est ton idée? Demanda tranquillement son blond d'amant, au caractère des plus trempés.

Et ben voilà, comme tu le sais, ce qui nous sert de pope, sort avec le gardien du 12eme temple, et ce que j'avais pensé faire, c'est qu'avec l'accord du seigneur Hadès certains spectres, avec l'aide des chevaliers d'or, on enlève l'abruti du dernier temple, on le séquestre aux enfers, toujours en collaboration, et on le fait chanter, tu démissionnes et on te rend ton poisson. Qu'en penses-tu?

Je pense que cela est possible, allons voir Hadès.

Alors qu'ils étaient en route pour le palais du seigneur des lieux, ils rencontrèrent Minos du Griffon et Eaque du Garuda. Ils les mirent au courant, et les 2 autres juges décidèrent de les aider dans cette noble tâche. Kanon, avait parlé de son plan avec Dohko, qui fut d'accord avec lui, et alla en parler aux autres chevaliers d'or qui lui donnèrent leurs soutient.

Arrivés devant les portes de la salle du trône, les 3 juges et l'ex dragon des mers, attendirent que le garde posté à l'entrée les annonces et les fassent entrer.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, à peine, ils se retrouvèrent tous 4 devant le dieu des enfers, entourés d'Hypnose dieu du sommeil, et de son jumeaux Thanatos, qui quant à lui est le dieu des morts, ils s'agenouillèrent devant les 3 divinités, et se relevèrent.

Puis je savoir la raison pour laquelle vous nous avez demandés audience? Demanda le maître des lieux.

Cela est simple, dit Kanon, voilà je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, que votre nièce a nommé comme grand pope Death Mask, chevalier d'or du cancer, mais comme vous le savez également, ce dernier est un psychopathe, et un meurtrier des plus sadiques et des plus instables que l'on ai vus, Loki le double de Saga, fais figure d'angelot à côté de lui, DM n'hésitait pas à tuer hommes, femmes et enfants voir même des bébés, et mettait les visages de ses victimes sur les murs, les sols et les plafonds de son temple. Ce que nous vous demandons est simple, mes camarades chevaliers d'ors et moi même souhaitons que DM, et son chérie ne soit plus à la tête du sanctuaire, nous voulons la démissions du cancer, en élevant son amant avec l'aide des chevaliers et des spectres, et de le garder ici, le temps pour que le psychopathe à cheveux bleus démissionne de son poste de représentant d'Athéna.

Le dieu des enfers se leva de son trône, alla se placer devant le gémeaux et ses 3 juges et leur dit d'une voix grave:

Je vous aiderais, soyez en sur, vous avez mon soutient. Prévenez les autres chevaliers Kanon, l'enlèvement se fera ce soir.

Je vous remercie seigneur Hadès.

Alors que Kanon prévenez ses collègues par télépathie, les 3 dieux et les 3 juges se mirent d'accord sur qui envoyer pour l'enlèvement, et quels seraient les chevaliers d'ors qui donneraient le coup de main.

Kanon proposa son frère, Aldébaran, Camus et Shaka. Quant au dieu du sommeil, il se proposa et il allait emmener avec lui Myu du papillon et Minos du Griffon. Tous le monde approuva l'idée, et ils furent féliciter par les 10 chevaliers restés au sanctuaire, que Kanon avait mit au courant.

Lorsque 22 heures sonnèrent, les 3 personnes faisant partie du plan « dégageons le psychopathe et son poiscaille », se téléportèrent un peu avant le sanctuaire, le cosmos du dieu du sommeil, cachant celui des 2 autres, ils trouvèrent, le chevalier du scorpion, qui les emmena au temple d'Aldébaran, puis montèrent au temple de Saga, qui était en mode gris, ensuite au temple de Shaka, et pour finir au temple de Camus, là ils trouvèrent tous les chevaliers d'ors.

On a dit à l'autre tête de nœuds qu'on faisait un strip poker ce soir, comme ça, ils ne va pas débarquer pour savoir pourquoi on est tous réunit.

C'est une bonne idée. Avoua le juge.

Et pour le gardien du 12eme? Demanda le papillon.

Je lui ai dit que je voulais lui parler, alors il sera dans son temple. Dit le chevalier des glaces Camus du verseau.

Dans combien de temps? Voulu savoir Minos.

Dans moins d'une demi heure. Répondit le verseau.

OK.

Vous passerez par le souterrain du temple. Leur dit Dokho.

Tous le monde acquiesça, et attendirent l'heure du départ du verseau. Lorsque ce moment arriva, ils le laissèrent passer devant, et partirent par le souterrain du temple. Arrivé aux abords du temple des poissons, les 6 personnes passés par les souterrains entendirent le chevalier des glaces parler dans la partie centrale du 12eme temple, lorsque le signale décidé plus tôt dans la journée leur parvint aux oreilles, ils sortirent du discrètement du souterrain, arrivèrent derrière Aphrodite, et mirent le coton imprégné de clorophorme sur le nez. Quand le chevalier d'or s'effondra dans les bras fort du Brésilien, les 6 personnes passés par les souterrain y passèrent avec le poisson, Camus, lui redescendit par les escaliers. Quand tous le monde fut réunit au 11eme temple, celui du verseau, en compagnie de leur invité pas tout à fait conscient, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Maintenant la 2eme partie du plan, dit Myu.

Oui, ça va pas être évident, dit Kanon, que ceux qui veulent se retirer le fasse maintenant, personne ne leur en voudront et ne seront pas mis dans le plan si il y a des punitions.

Et oui en personne prudente l'ex dragon des mers avait prévu que son plan échoue, et qu'ils se fassent tous choper, et Hadès et lui avaient prévus de tous prendre sur eux en cas de punition.

Tous le monde se regarda, et aucuns des participants à ce plan ne partit. Comme disait Shaka, « nous sommes tous dans cette horrible galère, alors nous nous en sortirons tous ensemble ».

Très bien, alors nous pouvons passer à la seconde partie, la plus difficile reprit le jumeaux des gémeaux.

Je suis prêt dit le dieux Hypnose.

Il fut décidé que ce soit le dieu du sommeil, qui prévienne l'ancien chevalier d'or du cancer que son amant était retenue en otage contre sa démission.

Alors que le sommeil monté au 13eme et dernier temple, il se répétait son discoure.

Arrivé devant le garde à l'entrée des appartements privés du pope, il lui intima d'aller réveiller ce dernier au plus vite, ce que le garde fit en tremblant de peur (à ce stade là, c'était plutôt de la terreur). Lorsque au bout d'un quart d'heure, DM entra dans la salle, Hypnose n'y alla pas par 4 chemins.

Navré de vous réveiller à cette heure plus que tardive, mais je viens pour une affaire des plus urgente.

Je vous en prie, dites moi la raison de votre venue, lui répliqua l'ex cancer, d'un ton qui affichait clairement qu'il s'en foutait royalement.

Voilà, beaucoup de personnes ne vous veulent plus au poste de grand pope, et je suis l'une de ces personnes, pour faire court, nous avons trouvés la seule solution pour vous faire partir, nous avons enlevés votre amant, et si ne vous démissionnez pas dans le 15 d'heure qui vient, nous le tuerons sans aucune hésitation.

Je m'en doutait, je pensé juste que cela serait fait beaucoup plus tôt, ma lettre est sur le secrétaire de ma chambre je vais la chercher.

Vous avez l'air résigné.

Oui, mais c'est la vie et si il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je n'ai pas mentit, c'est mon amour pour Aphro, alors je vais au plus simple et rapide.

Merci, lui répondit simplement Hypnose.

Lorsque la lettre fut envoyée à Athéna, qui appela pour savoir le fin fond de cette histoire DM lui dit qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce rôle, et qu'avec son passé cela faisait désordre. Elle demanda qui voulait reprendre la place de pope, et tous le monde de la chevalerie se mit d'accord sur le second gémeaux, qui fut plus qu'étonné de ce vote unanime, mais pour ces collègues, cela était une façons de l'intégrer à eux et de lui faire comprendre qu'ils l'aimait tous profondément et qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas pour ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé. Il accepta cette charge, et s'en acquitta avec les honneurs.

_**J'espère que cela vous a plus.**_

_**Pour me le faire savoir, laisser moi une review please.**_


End file.
